


Suboptimal Shape and Texture

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Multifandom drabble 2019, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: A quiet moment.





	Suboptimal Shape and Texture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> For Artemis1000, loosely based on your optional prompt "silence in outer space," but really more about a very specific noise in outer space.

K-2SO's core hummed. It was a reassuring sound, Cassian decided, as he pressed his ear against the black chassis. 

"I hadn't thought of my ability to resist up to seven blaster bolts as a deficit, prior to this," K-2SO mused, his long black fingers threading through Cassian's hair. "My durability does, however, render me a suboptimal shape and texture for cuddling." 

"I like it," Cassian murmured, shifting closer. "It carries sound well." 

"Ah." K-2SO sounded pleased. His hand (so deadly, so gentle) cradled Cassian's head close. "Good."

Cassian's eyes fell shut, closing out the world. Here, now, he was safe.


End file.
